Astral Monkey
by ShDiHa
Summary: Rewritten with Paige


Astral Monkey

Rewritten

Disclaimer: No ownership.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's there reading some mail. Phoebe walks in still in her pajamas.]

**Phoebe: **Morning.

**Piper: **Hey, Pheebs.

**Phoebe: **Uh, did you get the postcard from Dan?

**Piper: **Yeah, it sounds like he's having a great time.

**Phoebe: **What's the matter? Is something wrong?(Phoebe looks in the cupboard.)

**Piper: **I got another letter from Dr. Williamson.

**Phoebe: **Williamson? Isn't he the specialist that treated you for Arroyo fever?

**Piper: **That would be him.(Phoebe opens the pantry.)

**Phoebe: **Oh that was months ago. What does he want?

**Piper: **He wants me to come in for blood work so he can make sure I'm cured.

**Phoebe: **An angel brought you back to life. Trust me, you're cured.

**Piper: **I know, but I can't exactly tell him that.

**Phoebe: **So just throw the letter away.

**Piper: **I have been. He keeps sending more.(Phoebe looks in the bin.)

**Phoebe: **Here's my Granola. (She pulls out an empty box of Granola.) What's it doing in the trash? I just bought this two days ago. Who eats this besides me?

**Piper: **Paige and Leo.(Phoebe throws the box back in the bin.)

**Phoebe: **Um, Piper, um, I don't want you to think I mind because I don't but if Leo's gonna be living here then I think we should probably set some ground rules, you know.

**Piper: **Leo doesn't live here.

**Phoebe: **He eats breakfast here.

**Piper: **Uh huh.

**Phoebe: **A lot.

**Piper: **Maybe he just likes cereal. You really think he's here that much?

**Phoebe: **He's like the big brother I never wanted. (Piper gives her a look.) I mean, had. And since when does Paige eat granola? (Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Since I found out how much I've been eating.

**Phoebe: **Breakfast is supposed to be the biggest meal of the day, you know.

**Paige: **It is, but I am following this diet. I have to eat six small meals a day.

**Piper: **A diet? Paige, you do not need to go on a diet, you are the perfect size!

**Paige: **Did I say anything about loosing weight? I'm just trying to eat healthier. (Prue comes in.)

**Prue: **Morning. Pheebs, um, Evan Stone, ever hear of him?

**Phoebe: **Hello. Red Death. I've only seen that movie like five times.

**Prue: **Yes, I know, I'm doing a photo shoot with him today.

**Phoebe: **How much do I hate you right now? Unless of course the tabloid rumors are true. In which case I really hate you. He is supposed to be...

**Prue: **Shh! I do not want to know anything about him. I just wanna take his picture and leave. And I need to go get ready.

**Piper: **Uh, Prue, you don't think Leo lives here do you?

**Prue: **I mean, yeah, of course he does but, I mean, it's fine as long as you're happy, that's all I really care about, not that I was unhappy when I saw Leo all naked in the shower and just all wet.

**Piper: **Okay, so you guys just need to make up some ground rules, you know, what's acceptable and not acceptable and... (Paige, Phoebe, and Prue leave the room.) I'm serious.(She picks up the letter from Dr. Williamson and puts it in the bin.)

[Scene: Hospital. Dr. Williamson's in a lab talking on the phone. There are four monkeys in cages which are named 'Prue', 'Piper', 'Phoebe', and 'Paige'.]

**Dr. Williamson: **Of course I got your memo, you can't be serious. Have you read my report? Ninety days ago, Piper Halliwell was admitted here with Arroyo fever. Within twenty-four hours she was completely free of the virus even though she failed to respond to any of the treatments.

**Dr. Jeffries: **Dr. Williamson, I may be new to San Francisco Memorial but I am very aware of the project.

**Dr. Williamson: **And you're also aware of the fact that her recovery makes no clinical sense.

**Dr. Jeffries: **True. But your subsequent test failed to reveal anything out of the ordinary.

**Dr. Williamson: **Look, I just need more time. I've only injected the primate samples of the Halliwell's blood this morning.

**Dr. Jeffries: **Piper Halliwell is fine. I want you to forget about her and concentrate on people who are sick.

**Dr. Williamson: **I am. Somewhere in this blood could be the key to unlocking the universal antibody.

**Dr. Jeffries: **And if I agreed with you we wouldn't be having this conversation.

**Dr. Williamson: **You will not terminate this project.

**Dr. Jeffries: **I believe I already have.(Dr. Williamson hangs up.)

**Dr. Williamson: **I'm not giving up. (He uses an eye dropper to put Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's blood in a small jar. He then puts it in a syringe and places it on the table. He picks up a key and unlocks a cage.) Alright, group, let's see how this affects you.(One of the monkeys, with Prue's power, makes the syringe fly and the blood gets injected in Dr. Williamson's neck. He quickly pulls it out and the monkeys start jumping up and down in their cages.)

[Scene: Hospital. Laboratory. Dr. Williamson is putting a band aid on his neck. The monkeys are still chattering and rattling the cages.]

**Dr. Williamson: **I said be quiet!(As he says that, he turns around and points his finger. Bottles of blood fly up and smash against the wall. He looks his hand. Dr. Jeffries walks in.)

**Dr. Jeffries: **I have some time between appointments-

**Dr. Williamson: **Wait. (He puts his hand up and freezes him.) Dr. Jeffries?(He walks over to the other side of Dr. Jeffries and unfreezes him.)

**Dr. Jeffries: **So I thought we might discuss... How did you get over there? (He notices the blood on the wall.) What happened in here?

**Dr. Williamson: **I had an accident.

**Dr. Jeffries: **Are you okay?

**Dr. Williamson: **I'm fine.

**Dr. Jeffries: **What happened to your neck?

**Dr. Williamson: **Nothing. Listen I need to get a hold of the Halliwells immediately.

**Dr. Jeffries: **I told you that project's been terminated. Maybe you should take some time off. You've been under a lot of pressure and I understand your sister's been sick.

**Dr. Williamson: **And I (he grabs Dr. Jeffries coat with two hands) told you I need to get a hold of the Halliwells immediately.(He lets go of his coat.)

**Dr. Jeffries: **I want you cleared out of this lab by the end of the day.(Dr Jeffries leaves. One of the monkeys uses Prue's power and makes a banana float over to it.)

[Scene: At a studio. Prue pulls up in her car. She gets out holding her camera bag and walks inside. A make-up artist is applying make-up to Evan Stone's face. Prue walks up to him.]

**Prue: **Evan Stone?

**Evan: **Yes.

**Prue: **Hi, uh, we have a date. I'm Prue Halliwell, 415 magazine.(They shake hands.)

**Lucy: **Bring security, I think I found another tabloid photographer.

**Prue: **Me? Uh, no, no, no. I am not with a tabloid. (She tips out her purse.) I am with 415.(She finds her pass and shows it to her.) I have an appointment.

**Lucy: **Sorry. We've just had photographers sneaking in here all week. That's why I'm here. I'm Lucy. Evan's publicist.

**Prue: **Hi.

**Lucy: **And this is a temporary ID. This could be a problem.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, that's because I'm a new employee at the magazine. I mean, you can call Gil Corso, I'm sure he'll be happy to confirm it.

**Evan: **I'll keep an eye on her while you do that. Okay?(Lucy walks away.)

**Prue: **So what happens if Mr. Corso's in a meeting? What, you send me flying with tension nagi kick?

**Evan: **I -. You know aikido.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, it comes in, uh, handy with my line of work.

**Evan: **Photography business must be rougher than I thought.

**Prue: **Only when publicists don't trust temporary ID's.

**Evan: **Lucy's a really cool person. Newly promoted. Just struggling to control her new power, that's all.

**Prue: **I can certainly relate to that.

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Phoebe's kneeling down with her head in the closet throwing clothes out on the floor. Leo orbs in and kneels down really close to Phoebe.]

**Leo: **(thinking it's Piper) Ever done it on a cloud?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, does a feather bed count?

(Leo quickly stands up.)

**Leo: **Uh, Phoebe. I thought you were Piper.

**Phoebe: **Well, it is her room.

**Leo: **I-I am so sorry.

**Phoebe: **No, no worries. I mean it could happen to anyone. Especially someone that doesn't have to knock to come in.

**Leo: **You're so right. This will never happen again, you have my word.

**Phoebe: **Okay, and you have my word that I won't tell Piper.

**Leo: **Good idea. I'm, uh, just leaving now.

**Phoebe: **Uh, she's in the kitchen.

**Leo: **Thanks.

**Phoebe: **Uh huh. (Leo walks out of the room. Phoebe gets a pen and paper out of her pocket and starts writing.) Item number two - orbing in unannounced. (Paige comes in.)

**Paige: **If you're looking for her striped halter, give up. I'm wearing it. (Phoebe huffs.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper's on the phone.]

**Piper: **You're calling me at home?

**Dr. Williamson: **Yes, Miss Halliwell. I would like you to meet me in my lab as soon as possible.

**Piper: **I'm not going anywhere.

**Dr. Williamson: **Look, you don't understand, this is very important.

**Piper: **Goodbye, Doctor.

**Dr. Williamson: **Look, I need your- (Piper hangs up.)

[Cut to the lab. Dr. Williamson uses Prue's power and the computer smashes against the wall.]

[Cut back to the kitchen. Leo walks in.]

**Leo: **Piper?

**Piper: **Leo, hi.

**Leo: **Everything okay?

**Piper: **I don't know, that was Dr. Williamson. He's been sending me letters, trying to get me back to the hospital for follow up tests and I'm not going. What are you doing here? Please don't tell me there's a demon running around.

**Leo: **No, I just figured since it was your day off, maybe you could spend it with me.

**Piper: **Oh, did you now.(They hug.)

**Leo: **Yes, I did. Are you sure you're alright?

**Pier: **Yeah, I mean, it's not like he's ever gonna figure out that you were the one who saved me so I'm not gonna worry about it because there is nothing to worry about.

[Scene: Hospital. Lab. The phone rings. Dr. Williamson answers it.]

**Dr. Williamson: **Miss Halliwell?

**Nurse: **No, this is Nurse Jordan, your sister's nurse. I was wondering if you could...

**Dr. Williamson: **Is she okay?

**Nurse: **You need to get to your sister's room as soon as possible.

**Dr. Williamson: **I'll be right there.

[Scene: Studio. Prue's taking pictures of Evan.]

**Prue: **Uh, can you just lift your chin a little bit because there's a shadow. (He does so.) Thanks. (All of a sudden a monkey appears behind Evan.) What a cute monkey.

**Evan: **Monkey?

**Prue: **Yeah, he's right behind you.(The monkey astral projects back in its body. Evan turns around.)

**Evan: **What are you talking about?

**Prue: **Okay, thanks.

**Evan: **You're leaving?

**Prue: **Uh, yeah, I'm finished.

**Evan: **We just got started.

**Prue: **Right, and, uh, I got a great shot, it was perfect.(She walks outside. Evan follows her.)

**Evan: **Miss Halliwell. (She stops and turns around.) Your car keys.(He holds them up.)

**Prue: **Oh.(She goes to take them but he drops them. They both bend down. He picks them up, holds her hand and places them in her hand. A photographer is sitting in a car near by taking photos of them. They stand up and Evan leans close to Prue.)

**Evan: **You can take my picture anytime, Miss Halliwell.

**Prue: **Thank you.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe's there. Prue walks in from the back door.]

**Prue: **Hey, you are never going to believe what happened today.

**Phoebe: **Yes I will. I saw Notting Hill.

**Prue: **What are you talking about?(She points to card in a bunch of flowers that is on the table. Prue picks up the card.)

**Phoebe: **They're from Evan. I hope you're happy, you're stealing away my dream man. "Prue, what really happened? Evan." Something happened?

**Prue: **Yes, but not with Evan Stone. Are Piper and Paige here?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, Piper's in the living room with Leo, again and Paige is upstairs.

**Prue: **(calling out) Piper. Paige. Leo.

**Phoebe: **So are you gonna tell me why he sent you flowers?

**Prue: **You know, I just have no idea.(Paige orbs in.)

**Paige: **You rang?

**Prue: **Uh, what are you doing orbing in the house?

**Paige: **Saving time.

**Phoebe: **Aren't you supposedly on a diet?

**Paige: **It's not a diet! And orbing burns a lot of calories, so...orange! (She holds out her hand and calls for an orange sitting on the counter. The orange orbs to her hand and she peels it.)

**Phoebe: **Personal gain.(Prue leans over to smell the flowers but Phoebe stops her. Piper and Leo walk in.)

**Piper: **Prue, you're back early.

**Prue: **Yes, I am, that's because a monkey astral projected to me on the set today.

**Phoebe: **A monkey?

**Piper: **Astral projected?

**Paige: **Seriously?

**Prue: **Yeah, and, and it waved at me, okay, like it knew me or something. I think it wanted my help.

**Phoebe: **I think you're working way too hard.

**Prue: **You know, Phoebe, I saw it. Okay, and-and-and it had like an ID bracelet from a hospital on its arm.

**Piper: **Prue, honey, I don't think monkeys can astral project. (to Leo) Can they?

**Leo: **Not without powers. And it would have to have your power too, you know, to find you, magic to magic.

**Prue: **My power? How can it have my power? I have my powers. Alright, wait, so, so, you're saying that a monkey is sharing my powers?

**Phoebe: **Is that even possible?

**Leo: **After all you've seen and done over the last two years, you tell me what's impossible.

**Paige: **Remember Matthew Tate? He copied our powers. Maybe the monkey copied yours.

**Phoebe: **How?

**Piper: **You said something about a hospital wristband?

**Prue: **Yeah, it had a rose on it.(Piper gets the letter from Dr. Williamson out of the bin.)

**Piper: **Did it look anything like this?(She shows her the rose on the letter.)

**Prue: **Yeah. Exactly like this. Wait, is this the same Dr. Williamson?

**Piper: **Yeah, he's been sending me requests for weeks and he called this morning and said he wanted to see me.

**Prue: **What?

**Phoebe: **Wait, you didn't tell me he called you.

**Paige: **Me neither.

**Piper: **Well, there was nothing to say. I hung up on him. Do you think he found out about our powers?

**Prue: **B.O.S.

**Phoebe: **B.O.S.? Oh, Book Of Shadows.(Paige, Phoebe, and Prue leave the kitchen. The Whitelighters call Leo.)

**Leo: **They say it's important.

**Piper: **Okay, um, come back soon.

**Leo: **Okay.(They kiss and Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: Hospital. In a room. Dr. Williamson's sister is lying in bed. Her husband and Dr. Williamson is there.]

**Larry: **My wife is dying. She's 33rd on the waiting list, Curtis. She's not gonna live long enough to get a kidney.

**Dr. Williamson: **There's nothing I can do, Larry. I'm sorry.

**Larry: **No, no, let me tell you what's sorry, okay. I come here every day and for every minute that I'm with her, some, some scumbag criminal is freed. At least on a technicality. Curtis, listen to me. She is your sister, isn't there anything you can do?(Larry starts to leave.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Larry, wait. (He touches Larry's shoulder and has a premonition.) Oh my God. (to the nurse) Get the crash team, get a gurney in here, this man's gonna have a heart attack. (the nurse looks at him) I said the crash team.

**Nurse: **Yes, sir.(She runs outside.)

**Larry: **If anyone looks like they're gonna collapse it's you...(Larry grabs his chest in pain. Doctors come running in.)

**Doctor #1: **Come on, let's go. Let's get in here. Get his leg. (They pull him up on the bed.) Okay, give me two cc's of adrenalin right now.

**Nurse: **(to Dr Williamson) How did you know?

**Dr. Williamson: **(ignoring her) He's gone into full arrest.

**Doctor #2: **Check his airway. Bag him. What's his pulse?

**Nurse: **Ninety over sixty, doctor.

**Doctor #2: **Let's start compressions.(Dr. Williamson leans over and whispers in Larry's ear.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Listen, I'll - too, I promise. (He goes in the secretary's office.) I need a list of all the criminals who were admitted and released from the hospital jail ward.

[Scene: Hospital. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in the lab. They see the mess.]

**Paige: **What went down in here?

**Phoebe: **Wow, what a mess.(They see the monkeys.)

**Piper: **Well, too bad we can't ask them where Williamson is.

**Prue: **That's the same monkey.

**Phoebe: **It looks like it knows you.(They monkeys chatter at them.)

**Prue: **Okay, it looks like they know all of us. Come on.(They walk over to the cages.)

**Piper: **He named them after us.

**Phoebe: **That's really scary.

**Paige: **Really, really scary.

**Prue: **Alright, we need to, uh, take a look around and make sure there's nothing else here that could expose us.

**Phoebe: **Well, maybe that's why the monkey projected to you, Prue. Maybe she was trying to warn you.(They look through all the files on the table.)

**Piper: **All of these files say Halliwell.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, look at all these tests that he took. Okay, not just on blood that he took from you but blood that he took from Paige, Phoebe, and me.

**Piper: **He has spent months trying to figure out how I survived the Arroyo fever.

**Prue: **This grant request says that he is looking for a universal antibody.(Phoebe takes their blood out of a fridge.)

**Phoebe: **Maybe he thought it was in your blood.(The monkey uses Prue's power and a banana floats through the air. Piper's monkey freezes it and Paige's monkey orbs it to her.)

**Prue: **Piper. Phoebe. Paige. Okay, so, um, I think it's safe to say that Dr. Williamson probably knows about us.

**Phoebe: **Do you think he's been injecting out blood into those monkeys?

**Prue: **I don't know but we need to get them outta here before somebody walks in, sees something flying and everybody finds out about us.(They unlock the cages and Phoebe picks up a monkey. She has a premonition of Dr. Williamson with their powers.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, not only does Williamson know about our powers, but he's got one of them, telekinesis.

**Piper: **Wait a minute, you remember what he was like when I was sick. He had the CDC here, the media. If we don't stop him, the monkeys aren't going to be the only one's in cages.

[Scene: A drug dealer's apartment. The dealer is on the phone.]

**Drug Dealer: **You know what? Let me tell you something/ I don't touch the stuff alright. I do...(All of a sudden the door flies off its hinges and Dr. Williamson is standing there. The dealer jumps up and drops the phone.)

**Dr. Williamson: **You Benny Ritter?

**Benny: **What are you doing? That's my door, man. (He grabs his gun and Dr. Williamson makes him fly across the room. Dr. Williamson walks over to him.) What the hell is this?

**Dr. Williamson: **House calling.(Dr. Williamson kneels beside him and gets out a syringe.)

**Benny: **No, don't.(He injects the needle in Benny's arm and Benny instantly falls asleep. Dr. Williamson rolls him over on his stomach and lifts up his shirt. He's holding a scalpel in his hand.)

[Cut back to the hospital. In the corridor. You see Piper's hand appear from around the corner and she freezes a doctor pushing someone in a wheelchair. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk around the corner pulling a laundry hamper. The monkeys are inside it. They approach the next corner and look around it to check if the coast is clear.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, Piper, now.(Prue notices her and Evan on the TV.)

**Prue: **Wait.(She uses her power to turn up the volume.)

**Reporter: **Who is this mystery woman in Evan Stone's life? Why did he send her flowers? Tune in tonight and fins out.

**Phoebe: **I thought you said nothing happened.

**Prue: **Yeah, he was just returning my car keys.

**Piper: **Hi, hello, bigger problem.

**Nurse #2: **It was more than a miracle. It was as if he was clairvoyant. He said his brother in-law was going to have a heart attack and ten seconds later he collapsed.

**Nurse #3: **And he could tell that just by looking at him?

**Nurse #2: **No, he touched him first.

**Phoebe: **I'd say premonitions for 500, Alex.(Piper walks over to them.)

**Piper: **Excuse me. I'm a patient of Dr. Williamson. Do you know where I might find him?

**Nurse #2: **He was heading towards the records room.

**Piper: **Okay, thank you.(She walks back over to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.)

**Prue: **So he's using our powers in public.

**Phoebe: **At least he's not hurting anyone.

**Prue: **Yet.(They walk in the records room. Piper freezes the secretary.)

**Phoebe: **Dr. Williamson's long gone.(Prue and Phoebe start to leave.)

**Piper: **Wait, wait, wait. He came in here for a reason. (They walk over to the computer.) It's a list of names and addresses of people who were admitted in the jail ward in the hospital. Benny Ritter is highlighted. (She prints out the page.) Access by Dr. C. Williamson.

[Cut to Dr. Williamson's sister's room. Dr. Williamson is there.]

**Dr. Williamson: **I've taken care of everything. You are going to be okay. A lot of people are going to be okay. (He picks up a small cooler off the side table and takes it out to reception.) Get my sister prepped and ready for a kidney transplant. Tissue typing and cross matching are confirmed. Unrelated living donor but an exact match. No questions, do it now.(She does so.)

[Scene: Outside Benny Ritter's place. Paramedics are taking Benny to the ambulance on a stretcher. Police are there. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige arrive. Morris sees them and walks over to them.]

**Morris: **Should I be afraid to ask what you guys are doing in this part of town?

**Piper: **We're not sure. What happened?

**Morris: **Some low life named Benny Ritter had a kidney removed, not that he could tell us that, he was found sedated.

**Paige: **Ouch.

**Phoebe: **Who is he?

**Morris: **A drug dealer. Busted last week out on a technicality.

**Piper: **Any idea who did it?

**Morris: **Med-techs said whoever gutted him, stitched him up, left a note, something about internal sutures secure, morphine for the pain.

**Prue: **He left a note?

**Paige: **Professional, at least.

**Morris: **Yeah, we'll definitely be looking for somebody with medical training.

**Piper: **You can't.

**Morris: **I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that. Wanna tell me why?

**Prue: **Only that it's supernatural.

**Morris: **I can't really tell them that.

**Phoebe: **It's the best we can do for now, Darryl. You're the one that said you didn't wanna know what we were into.

**Morris: **But I suppose you want me to keep you posted.

**Prue: **Yes, but more importantly just be careful.(Morris walks away.)

**Phoebe: **So much for not hurting anybody.

**Prue: **Well, we have to find him before the cops do. Piper?

**Piper: **I keep thinking if I'd answered one of his letters...

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue's on the phone. The monkeys are there.]

**Prue: **Mr. Corso, you know that I am not Evan Stone's girlfriend. Are you laughing at me?(Phoebe runs in and grabs a monkey.)

**Phoebe: **Can somebody please help me?(Paige comes in.)

**Paige: **Here. (A monkey climbs up on her.)

**Phoebe: **Thanks.

**Paige: **Uh-huh.(Piper comes in holding the Book Of Shadows.)

**Piper: **Okay, there is nothing in here about mortals or animals having powers, let alone how to get the powers out of them.

**Phoebe: **We'll find something, Piper.(Piper picks up a monkey.)

**Piper: **Okay, um, when? Because Dr. Williamson has already stole somebody's kidney and what's gonna be next?

**Prue: **(in the phone) I'll explain everything just not now. Okay, bye.(She hangs up.)

**Phoebe: **Except for the magic monkey part, right?

**Prue: **No, I thought I'd leave that part out.(They hear voices and see camera flashes from outside.)

**Piper: **What's that?

**Phoebe: **Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It's photographers. (She looks out the window.) They're everywhere on the lawn.

**Prue: **Okay, close-close the curtain.(Phoebe and Paige pull down all the blinds. The doorbell rings several times.)

**Phoebe: **There are more coming. (to the monkey) I'll be right there. More are coming.

**Prue: **Do you think they saw anything?

**Piper: **Yeah, like stolen monkeys.

**Phoebe: **Who knows but at least they didn't see any magic. (She picks up a monkey. Leo orbs in.) Never mind.(A monkey jumps in Leo's arms.)

**Leo: **Sorry.

**Phoebe: **Uh huh.

**Paige: **Why can't I orb if Leo can? (Piper looks at her.)

**Leo: **I'll ask later. Right now I've got some bad news about Dr. Williamson.(Leo hears the reporters outside.)

**Piper: **That's the press, they're after Prue.(They all walk in the kitchen. Piper hands Prue a monkey.)

**Prue: **Thanks.

**Piper: **So what's the bad news?

**Leo: **Well, simply put, Dr. Williamson is cosmically screwed. He's got your powers in his mortal body. It took generations to prepare you for that, you can handle it, he can't.(Piper takes the monkey off of Leo.)

**Piper: **So what's going to happen to him?

**Leo: **He'll go mad.

**Prue: **Just from our powers?

**Leo: **Yes.

**Phoebe: **Wait, are you saying that out powers are in our blood and he injected himself with it?

**Leo: **That blood, yeah. See, the spell that you cast to cure Piper changed everything and now it's changing Dr. Williamson. See, your magic is meant for doing good but in the wrong person, somebody not ready for it, that need to do good things...

**Piper: **Could go bad?

**Leo: **Real bad. Piper, it's nobody's fault. Dr. Williamson chose his own path. This is not the consequence of anybody's actions except his own. Still, you have to find a way to stop him before things get worse.

**Piper: **If they haven't already.(Piper hands the monkey back to Leo.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, I'm gonna make a potion to separate powers from witches.

**Piper: **They're monkeys.

**Phoebe: **With witches blood. I don't know what else to do. Maybe if it works on them it will work on Williamson.

**Prue: **Alright, I-I gotta figure out a way to get rid of these reporters otherwise we can't do anything and figure out a way to go talk to Evan.

**Piper: **I'm gonna go call Morris. He needs to know what he's up against.

**Leo: **If only to keep yourself from being exposed as witches.

**Piper: **Yeah, that too.

**Prue: **Alright, Piper, uh, I'm gonna need your help.

**Paige: **I can orb you if you want.

**Prue: **No, that's fine. You stay here and help Phoebe. I can handle this.

[Cut to the foyer. Piper opens the door. The reporters run towards them an start taking photos. Piper freezes them and Prue walks outside.]

**Prue: **Thank you.(Leo walks up to Piper.)

**Leo: **You okay?

**Piper: **Well, considering our powers have combined to drive a man crazy and put who knows how many other people in danger, (she unfreezes the reporters) I'm terrific.

[Scene: Studio. Evan is on set with two other guys practicing a scene.]

**Director: **And cut! Terrific guys, print that.(Evan walks over to Prue who's waiting near by.)

**Prue: **Hi. (He puts his fists up and playfully pretends to fight her.) Okay, I might hurt you. Evan, my front yard is filled with photographers. Okay, they are watching my every move.

**Evan: **Oh, come on, it'll blow over. You're a normal red blooded American girl with nothing to hide, right?

**Prue: **Right, but, uh, I can't really do my job with flash bulbs going off in my face every single second.

**Evan: **You can't fight back. That's like struggling in quicksand. Don't play. Look, whatever energy they're throwing at you just pass right on by. Because eventually that energy comes back around leads to someone else.

**Prue: **Yeah, uh, okay, I-I-I really appreciate the whole wax on wax off approach but couldn't your people just issue some kind of statement?

**Evan: **What, are you kidding me? You're working the bad boy image.

**Prue: **Evan, please.

**Evan: **You got a cell phone?

**Prue: **Course I do. (She hands it to him.) Who are you calling?

**Evan: **Celebrity peep shows. They use tipsters to tell them what's going on, who's doing who. I'm the tipster. (He dials a number.) Copnec Julius. Shh. (in a weird voice) Hello, this is Julius. Evan Stone and his new girlfriend are at the baby sound stage. They're going off to dinner. Hurry down there if you want to catch them. (He hangs up and gives the phone back to Prue.) I say you've got about fifteen minutes to get out of here.

**Prue: **You know you're going to get trampled.

**Evan: **I'll handle it. I'll just tell them I dumped you. I'm a bad boy, remember.

**Prue: **Sure you are. Thanks for the flowers.

**Evan: **You deserve them. Along with that quiet normal life you seem to want so badly.

**Prue: **Thanks.(She leaves.)

[Scene: Some guys apartment. Dr. Williamson is there cutting out his kidney.]

**Dr. Williamson: **You've been a very bad man, Mr. Mackinera. Selling guns to children. How very heartless of you.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's looking out the window. Phoebe's making a potion.]

**Piper: **Prue must of done something to light a fire under those idiots, they're leaving.

**Phoebe: **Good.(Phoebe pours some potion in a baby bottle.)

**Piper: **Which one is that?

**Phoebe: **Number eight. I combined two separation of power spells with a human from animal extraction spell.

**Piper: **Okay, I have no idea what you just said.

**Phoebe: **I'm getting the us out of them. And if it works, then hopefully we'll find Dr. Williamson. (Paige comes in.)

**Paige: **Did you remember to come up with something for Whitelighter powers? (Phoebe pauses for a second.)

**Phoebe: **No, I did not.

**Paige: **Well, let's hope Dr. Williamson doesn't learn how to orb anytime soon.

**Leo: **Frst things first.

**Phoebe: **Right.(Leo puts a bottle up to one of the monkeys and it drinks from it. Phoebe picks up a banana.)

**Piper: **Okay, Prue monkey, look. (The monkey sees the banana and it uses Prue's power and the banana starts floating towards it. Stardust rises out of the monkey and the banana drops to the ground.) What was that?

**Leo: **Delayed reaction.

**Piper: **Phoebe, I think you did it.

**Phoebe: **I did do it.(The doorbell rings. Paige goes to answer it.)

**Morris: **Tell me again I'm not hunting down some demonic son of a bitch.

**Paige: **Piper didn't tell you? (Piper pokes her head out from the kitchen)

**Piper: **Yes, I did!

**Paige: **He's human.(Piper comes up.)

**Morris: **With supernatural talent for butchery. In the past four hours, this Dr. Williamson has dropped off two more coolers at hospitals and he's not bothering to stitch up his victims anymore.

**Piper: **He's killing people?

**Morris: **Yes. Tell me where to find him.

**Paige: **We don't know.

**Morris: **We staked out all the hospitals but somehow he's getting in, dropping off his gifts and getting out without anybody seeing him. He's using your powers isn't he?

**Piper: **Yes, but we found a way to stop him.

**Morris: **Not if I stop him first.

**Paige: **Darryl, don't kill him.

**Morris: **Have you been listening to me? He may not give me a choice. The two people he killed, Frank McNamara and Arlen Jackson, they're criminals. But nobody deserves to die like that.

**Piper: **If you try to stop him he will kill you. (Morris leaves.) McNamara. (She gets the jail ward list out of a coat pocket.) Phoebe, Leo. (Leo and Phoebe walk in.) We have to call Prue. I know where Williamson is.

[Scene: Sally Dopler's place. She's fixing up computer parts.]

**Sally: **Bobby, been busy while I was gone. You got a buyer for these? 'Cause I've got somebody in county that might be able to move them for ya. Bobby!(Dr. Williamson walks in holding a cooler.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Was that his name?(Dr. Williamson puts down the cooler and gets ready to use Prue's power. Suddenly, he flies across the room and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in.)

**Prue: **(to Sally) Get out of here now.(She grabs some computer parts and runs outside.)

**Piper: **Dr. Williamson...

**Dr. Williamson: **Piper.

**Piper: **Listen to me, you're sick. You're doing terrible things.

**Dr. Williamson: **I'm saving lives.

**Piper: **No, you're hurting people.(She walks towards Dr. Williamson.)

**Prue: **Piper, be careful.

**Piper: **We have medicine for you. We think it might help.

**Dr. Williamson: **You know, I really have you to thank for all this. I couldn't do it without you.

**Piper: **Don't say that. Here, take this, it will make you better.(She holds the potion out for him and he makes her fly across the room.)

**Prue: **Piper.(He does the same to Prue.)

**Paige: **Prue! (She goes to Prue and kneels down beside her. Phoebe kneels down beside Piper. Dr. Williamson walks near Phoebe. Phoebe stands up.)

**Phoebe: **We wanna help you.

**Dr. Williamson: **I don't want your help. I'm doing great things, I'm saving lives. And I got a lot of work to do.

**Phoebe: **Okay, uh, well, this is for the monkeys. (She punches him in the face.) And this is for my sisters. (She goes to kick him but he makes her fly across the room. She gets knocked unconscious.)

**Paige: **Phoebe! (She stand up as Dr. Williamson comes at her, ready to send her flying.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Now it's your turn. (Paige orbs out just as he uses Prue's power. He looks confused. Paige orbs in behind him.)

**Paige: **Not today, pal. (Dr. Williamson turns and smacks her across the face. She falls to the ground. He steps on the potions and breaks the vial.)

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe and Piper are there. A map is on the table and Phoebe is holding a crystal above it. Prue walks in.]

**Prue: **Any luck?

**Phoebe: **No, and I can't figure out another way to find him. All I have to do is locate him through his powers.

**Prue: **Yeah, but his powers are our powers.

**Phoebe: **Right, exactly, so the crystal keeps circling our street. And I keep finding us.

**Piper: **Okay, keep trying.

**Prue: **Guys, we need to talk about what we're gonna do.

**Piper: **What do you mean? I thought we already had a plan, I mean, we have the elixir.

**Phoebe: **No, not anymore, he trashed it.

**Piper: **So we'll make more. (Paige comes in holding two vials.)

**Paige: **Already on it. (She holds up one vial and then the other.) This one will strip him of my Whiteligher powers and this one will strip him of your powers.)

**Phoebe: **We'd never get it into him, he's much stronger than we are.

**Piper: **Guys, he was my doctor. He tried to save my life, remember.

**Prue: **He could of killed us, Piper.

**Piper: **But he didn't.

**Prue: **No, but he might be out there right now trying to kill someone else. Look, we need to face the fact that he's one innocent that we might not be able to save.

**Piper: **But he needs help.

**Prue: **I know that, honey.

**Piper: **Okay, then, so what are you suggesting? (Prue and Phoebe look at each other.) You guys wanna vanquish him? You can't be serious, he's, he's not a demon, he's a human being.

**Prue: **Not anymore.

**Piper: **But, okay, we can't use our powers to punish anyway you know that.

**Prue: **Piper, we're not punishing, alright, we're saving lives. All you have to do is freeze him.

**Piper: **And then what? You're gonna move him in the path of an oncoming bus, drop a building on him, kill him? (Leo walks in.) Leo, tell me you found something, anything.

**Leo: **Sorry. I don't think there's anyway out of this one.

**Piper: **I don't believe this.(The crystal points to a different place on the map.)

**Phoebe: **I found him.

[Scene: An abandoned building. Homeless people are sleeping there. Dr. Williamson is there. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

**Piper: **Dr. Williamson, we can help you but you have to stop hurting people.

**Dr. Williamson: **If you say so. (He goes to throw the scalpel but Prue uses her power and it flies out of his hand. All the homeless people run outside.) You should of stayed away.(He uses Prue's power and a circular saw blade flies straight towards them. Piper freezes it.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, Piper, freeze him, him, him.(She freezes him but he fights through it.)

**Piper: **It's not working.

**Prue: **Whatever you do, do not unfreeze that thing.

**Dr. Williamson: **Blade! (Another one orbs towards them.)

**Paige: **Blade! (The orbs stop and stuggle back and forth. Dr. Williamson makes another one fly towards them and Prue uses her power to stop it and it continues to spin in one spot. They both use their powers to try and push it back towards each other.)

**Dr. Williamson: **You know, I'm getting pretty good at this.

**Prue: **Okay, he's really, really strong.

**Piper: **I don't know how much longer I can hold this.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you do not let that go, okay, you do not let that go!

**Piper: **Okay, yelling does not help.

**Prue: **Piper, Paige, when I tell you to, just let go.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Piper: **But...

**Paige: **We can't, Prue!

**Prue: **We're done playing around. Hit the deck now.(Prue makes the blade fly in a different direction. Paige orbs the blade into the wall. They all duck and the other blade unfreezes. The blade rebounds off the wall and flies straight towards Dr. Williamson and hits him in the chest. He pulls the blade out and collapses on the floor.)

**Piper: **No! (She runs over to him.) Oh, God. Please don't die. (She starts to cry.) Come on. Look at me, come on, come on. Please don't die.

**Phoebe: **Piper, honey.

**Piper: **I'm sorry.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe's putting their files in the fireplace.]

**Phoebe: **Bye, bye, files.

**Prue: **Well, at least everything's back to normal... (she looks over at the monkeys who are sitting on the couch eating stuff out of a bowl.) for us.

**Phoebe: **At least we're safe.

**Prue: **Yeah, what about them?

**Phoebe: **Oh, they'll be safe tomorrow when I drop them off at the wild life conservatory. Hey, watch this. You guys, what do you think of evil?(One monkey covers its eyes, the other puts his fingers in its ears and the other covers its mouth. Prue and Phoebe laugh. Paige orbs in with a monkey in her arms.) I see you found that one. Where was she?

**Paige: **Out back in the garage. They are so smart.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, they are!

**Prue: **Did anyone see you?

**Paige: **No, at least, I hope not.

**Phoebe: **If they did, you can always borrow some of that memory dust from your dad's place.

**Paige: **Way ahead of you. I snatched some after the paramedics got him.

**Prue: **You're gonna miss them aren't you?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.(Piper walks in holding her files.)

**Prue: **Hey, we've been wondering where you've been.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you know what? I have something for you.(She gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Piper.)

**Piper: **What is this?

**Phoebe: **Uh, ground rules for me.(Piper reads the note.)

**Piper: **"I want a man who hates my brand of cereal so there'll always be some for me. A man who's love will catch me by surprise." What is this?

**Phoebe: **It's a wish list. I hope I find someone as great as Leo. You deserve the best and I think you found it.

**Piper: **So you guys don't mind of he's hanging around a lot?

**Prue: **We just want you to be happy, honey. (Piper walks over to the fireplace and puts her files in.) Piper.

**Phoebe: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **His name was Curtis.

**Paige: **Curtis?

**Phoebe: **Who's name was Curtis?

**Piper: **Dr. Williamson. I read it in his medical bio. His first name was Curtis. He never married because he was working all the time. Saving lives was more important to him than having a life of his own. Now his life is over and I can't help but feel responsible for that.

**Paige: **Oh, honey. It's not your fault.

**Piper: **Yes, it is.

**Phoebe: **We tried to save him.

**Piper: **But we didn't.

**Prue: **Because we couldn't.

**Piper: **I couldn't.(She leaves the room.)

**Phoebe: **Should we, uh...?

**Prue: **No, not this time.

[Cut to Piper's room. She walks in and closes the door. She sits on her bed and starts crying. Leo orbs in and sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him.]


End file.
